Past The Stars
by Caustic Effect
Summary: Daniel joins Ash and gang on their adventures through Hoenn. Starts pretty on course with the show but slowly takes on a life of it's own.
1. Blood and Soul

**So, how many of you have read Moving On And Beyond? This is the redone version. I cut the first chapter and went straight for this. The chapters are a little shorter, so that I can get them out faster, but here they are!**

**BTW, if you read the previous version, feel free to skip to chapter 9, as that is where the new content is! Everything else is the same.**

CH:1 Memoirs

I gasped a breath and sat up.

My mind blazed with pain. Most of it was from the light, but some was a phantom pain in my chest.

As my eyes adjusted I realized I was in a hospital, sitting on a small cot in a ward with curtains to either side, and sitting in a chair to my right was a mudkip, asleep next to a large, egg shaped thing.

…

Then it hit me...

I was awake in a **HOSPITAL** with a mudkip.

I was **AWAKE** in a hospital with a mudkip.

I was awake in a hospital with a **MUDKIP.**

…

It was weird, to say the least. The mudkip was sleeping, murmuring its name every once in a while under its breath. The egg that lay next to it had a teal coloration with a cream band across the middle, and something felt familiar about it, familiar enough that I unconsciously took a step off the bed and slid across the cold floor with my bare feet.

Even though I _knew_ it couldn't possibly exist, here it was. A pokemon sitting next to what could only be a pokemon egg! The world seemed to slow as I thought of what had happened in the forest with Darin, but it was also fogged. Like a dream that I couldn't remember fully, nagging at my senses that something was missing, or that something had been replaced.

Then, strange memories lanced through my head.

…

_The plane's window overlooked a faraway coast, which I instinctively knew would be my new home._

_The gentle motion of the plane was lulling me into calmness as I watched the approaching land and I rubbed a hand across the egg sitting in my lap._

_I smiled down at it and rubbed across its sides, holding it closer to my stomach._

_I looked to my left and smiled at my mother's sleeping form, slumped over in the only other passenger seat in the small plane._

_Father had left a month before, taking most of our belongings and finished the remodeling on the new house in Petalburg._

_Staying in Violet City with Aunt Margeret had been fun, but I was ready to see Hoenn. The egg in my lap shook slightly, and I smiled, remembering when I'd gotten it._

…

_My tenth birthday was exciting, but so far my parents had not said anything about my journey, or what pokemon they had gotten me. For a while I was considering if they had even gotten me a pokemon, or if they would make me wait till I was fifteen, like the others in town._

_All they talked about really was the move in three months, and how great Hoenn was going to be. Of course, I agreed with them, but they hadn't even wished me a happy birthday yet._

_As I looked at the distant forest, I imagined walking there, eventually coming to Olivine and crossing the sea as a trainer, headed for Hoenn to start my true journey, and visit my family. It was becoming harder to see that future as the day progressed and my parents didn't even acknowledge what day it_ was.

"_So, Danny is sitting near the forest all awone, is he?" questioned a hated baby talking voice._

_Silva was the same age as me, his own birthday two days ago, and he wouldn't stop _bragging _about how he had been _awesome_ enough to get a starter from _the _pokemon professor of Johto._

_Everyone in town hated him for flaunting his totodile in everyone's faces, only made worse by the fact that it was _exactly the same _as his trainer in personality, at least on the outside. The little thing picked on everything smaller, and everything weaker than it at Silva's directions. Which unfortunately included me._

_The damned thing snapped me out of my thoughts by biting down on my arm, causing it to bleed. I just looked at it, now used to the pain after getting bitten for two days straight. Silva laughed, and made me want to throttle him more, as the blood fell into the grass._

_The one time I had told someone, they had responded that since Silva was a new trainer, he couldn't get in trouble yet, because his pokemon was _new._ Of course, it had gotten around that I told and Silva had had the thing practice its bite attack on me whenever he saw me since._

_I sighed, dejected, "What do you want Silva?" I questioned back, my voice dead._

"_What pokemon did you get? Probably something weak, right?" he sneered._

_I calmly pet the totodile's head, bringing it into my lap as it released my arm, and snuggled in for a nap. I had to smile at the thing. Even though it had a nasty trainer, it was still good inside. I kept petting the pokemon in my lap, and didn't respond to Silva's jab. I knew that he was only still in town so that he could make fun of me for getting a weak pokemon, or having to wait another five years._

"_Ya know what? I think I'll go to Hoenn first and beat the pathetic pokemon there. It'll prove how weak your new region will be!"_

_He sat against a tree in my sight line and grinned like a moron, obviously waiting for me to respond to the jab._

…

_An hour later the totodile stirred in my lap, and sat up looking around for his trainer, who had stormed off in a huff at my silence a half an hour ago._

"_Have a good rest?" I asked the small croc in my lap._

_He bit my hand gently, as a positive response._

"_Silva will be back in a while," I stated quietly, as it rested in my lap, "He was mad that I didn't respond to his taunts. You know, you shouldn't listen to _everything_ he says. He's far from perfect, and you shouldn't be afraid to refuse when you know its wrong, maybe even bite _him_ if he does something nasty. He can't hurt you, he's not stronger than me, and I know how bad fighting back against the bites is."_

_Totodile bit my hand lightly again and licked some of the dry blood off as an apology._

"_I was gonna head back to my house, you wanna come with? Silva will come looking there eventually." I asked calmly to the small creature in my lap._

_It responded positively, and I lifted him, as I walked back to my house._

…

_I opened the door, trying not to alert my parents, I didn't want them to see my blood streaked arm._

_The TV in the living room was on, and I heard a surprised gasp. Thinking the worst, I abashedly walked into the room, my head down and waiting to get scolded for the blood._

"_Oh my Arceus! Danniel, you're safe!"_

_This was not what I expected, and the next thing I knew, me and totodile were being crushed in a hug._

"_Toto!" totodile yelled, while all I could do was try and breathe._

_My mother let me go, and I slumped to the floor, gasping air along with totodile._

"_It wasn't you!" my mother cried happily, picking something up and setting it in my lap next to totodile._

"_What... wasn't me?" I wheezed out as my mind caught up._

"_Someone was killed in the forest," she whispered, "they found the body this morning, and we were worried it was you. I'm sorry we ignored your birthday, we just wanted to wait and surprise you with the egg."_

_For the first time I glanced down, taking in the sight of the large blue egg. A cream band wove across the middle, and as I set my hand on it I could feel warmth._

A pokemon egg_, I thought excitedly. My parents hadn't forgotten my birthday, and they had gone out of their way to get one of the rarest things a trainer could start with. An egg!_

_I held it close to my stomach as totodile climbed up to my head and whispered, "It's perfect..."_

…

**OK, rest of the memories covered next chapter!**


	2. Memoirs

Ch.2

_Later, as we were eating dinner, the doorbell rang. I stood, taking care to hold the egg close, and answered it. Outside was Silva. He looked at me dirtily and demanded I return his 'stolen' pokemon, ranting about how a thief like me should blah blah blah..._

_By this time I saw that Totodile had snuck up behind its trainer. And then, with a quick burst of speed, latched onto his flailing arm._

_I grinned as Silva screamed, and blood dripped down _his_ arm._

"_Great work Totodile," I said approvingly, as he slipped from the arm and landed on my head._

"_THAT IS IT!" Silva screamed, his face turning red, "I am taking my Pokémon and LEAVING for my journey THIS INSTANT!"_

_He grabbed Totodile from my head, and stomped into the darkening town._

"_I'll miss you Totodile!" I yelled after the pair, truly regretting that I probably wouldn't see it again._

…

_The plane skidded into a landing, breaking me from my thoughts as we floated down the runway._

"_Mom," I said, shaking her awake. "We're here."_

_She slowly stirred, and I reached down, petting Mudkip, who was sleeping in my mom's lap. Both yawned at the same time, and I laughed lightly._

_Soon the plane had stopped, and we climbed out. I grabbed my rucksack, putting it on without setting down my egg. Mom grabbed her bags, Mudkip climbing up to sit on her shoulders._

_In the distance a plume of smoke went up. I didn't pay it too much attention as it was a common sight, when trainers battling in town used big attacks._

_I looked at the smoke, wondering who was battling, and what kind of Pokémon were there, when, in the distance, I saw something metal blasting towards us and the plane. A smoke trail followed the thing as it got closer, obviously unconscious. The metal looked to be a bird, and the closer it got, the easier it was to tell that it was a Skarmory._

_It hit the ground ten yards away, metal feathers separating from impact. Unfortunately, one was headed right for me. A strange calm and slow motion fell over me as I lowered the egg, making sure that it wouldn't be hit. Pain erupted in my chest, and slowly blackness took over._

…

I gasped a breath, still feeling the pain from the memory, and sat heavily, waiting for my breathing to slow.

Obviously the memories were real, but it was as if both sets were real. The ones from the plane, and of my old town, and the ones of graduating with Darin and exploring a forest where I had died.

Both held true as I went back and thought. I looked at the Mudkip and recognized it as my mother's.

Panic then struck, the egg was no longer next to Mudkip! My heart froze and my gut lurched until I realized it was in my lap.

I let out a deep sigh of relief, hugging the egg close and thinking over what was true here.

Fact 1: I was ten.

Fact 2: My name was Danniel, not Nevin Slate. And my nickname was Danny, not Niv.

Fact 3: I had a Mom and Dad, who lived in Petalburg City of Hoenn.

Fact 4: I had a Pokémon egg, which would soon hatch, allowing me to be a trainer.

Fact 5: From the spurt of memory, I could tell that my personality was exactly the same.

Fact 6: I was bone tired, and wanted to sleep.

I thought about these new facts as I curled around the egg, absorbing its warmth as I fell deep asleep


	3. Family and Pokemon

Ch.3: Half Remembered

Ch 3:

"Danniel!"

I startled out of sleep, keeping a tight hold on the egg. The bright light had dimmed since I had last been awake, and the pain was gone. I yawned and opened my eyes more, clearing the bleariness.

In front of me was a woman with long brown hair. Her eyes were red and puffy, showing that she had been crying recently. She looked to be middle aged and was slightly plump, an apron tied around her waist.

_It's Mom,_ I thought unbidden. I was surprised that I couldn't recognize her from the memories, but then I hadn't truly taken in her appearance in them.

I smiled, a wave of happiness coming over me. In my last life I had been an orphan along with Darin.

Now I had two parents, and I wasn't going to let the opportunity of having them slip through my fingers.

She held me in a bone crushing hug, lifting me from the bed, and I laughed as she spun me around.

Half memories spread through my mind. Moments that were happy and kind to the ten year old body that I now had made my smile widen as I felt my mom slow and set me down.

The hospital was now unimportant, though my mind still stored away the details of what was happening before me.

…

"We're home!"

"Mud mud-kiiip!"

The house was huge. It was exposed brick that went straight up for three stories, ivy climbing along it all the way. The yard was large and filled with trees and bushes, most bearing fruit. Green grass stretched around the back, to where I could see a river, the setting sun illuminating it from the left.

At the front door stood my father. He wore a tight black shirt and some dark blue jeans. His face lifted in a smile that framed his ice blue eyes and gray hair.

"Dad!" I yelled, running forward and jumping at him. He caught me and wrapped his arms around me and the egg resting in my own arms.

"I see you haven't let that thing down yet Danny." warmth filling his voice.

"I had to when I was in the hospital." I said, the thought making me genuinely sad.

"Hospital?"

"Its okay honey," Mother tried to calm him. "It was a feather, that's all."

Father held me closer, alarm setting in. "What kind of feather?"

"It was a Skarmory Dad!" I pitched in happily, "It fell from the sky, and when it hit the ground, some

feathers blasted out!"

I truly couldn't understand my childish fascination with the accident, but then again, I was now ten.

"A... a Skarmory?"

"Yeah! It was in a battle, we could see the smoke from where the plane landed. Then it came plummeting from the sky, and it hit really close!"

…

The conversation had ended pretty quick after that, and I had been told to explore the new yard. I knew it was a brush-off, but I didn't care. The yard was HUGE. In the back was a miniature forest that was covered in fruit trees and had a river running through it. The trees swayed in the late breeze and whispered to each other.

The grass grew slightly longer between the trees and swished with the sound of the water. I listened to the soft tones of insects, and realized that they would all be pokemon now. No more mosquitoes or gnats!

I had been bug-phobic before, but that would no longer be a problem in this world. I walked forward and sat next to the river, plucking a berry from a nearby bush. I wondered if it would be poisonous, but no alarming memories flared, so I bit in.

Immediately juice flowed down my chin and my lips puckered with how sour the fruit was. I chewed and swallowed, relishing the tears running down my face, and quickly taking another bite.

Soon enough I had eaten the whole fruit and wiped my mouth. Above me the trees opened, allowing a view of the stars.

They were truly beautiful, filling my imagination with what I could find in this world, and how the experiences would change me. They also brought back thoughts of the night I had spent with Darin.

We had been family to each other, closer than brothers. It was the only sense of loss that I could feel now. The loss of the old home in this world was nothing. Losing totodile had been more painful, even though it wasn't even mine. I had truly bonded with it more than my parents pokemon. Darin was more than that, his loss hit me more than anything in this world, and I knew it always would.

…

Wait...

…

Wait one second...

...

My thoughts blurred together as I tried to pinpoint what was wrong. I sat up and peered through the grass, but nothing was near me. Nothing was threatening the peace around me.

That's when I realized it. It wasn't something around me that was wrong, it was something _in me_! It felt uncomfortable and tugging, a headache forming from it.

The sensation spread, and soon it felt like I was being ripped in half. Pain wracked my body as I clutched to the egg, hoping that nothing would happen to it.

…

Then it went dark.

…

Sunlight was poring around me as I opened an eye. As I opened the other, a strange sight met me.

Through the left, there was a sunlit forest, trees swaying in a breeze, and the ground around me warm and torn up. Through the right it was almost night, a river winding lazily past as bugs filled the air with music.

I tightened my arms around the egg, but met another strange sense. Half of me felt the egg rest warmly against my stomach, while the other half clenched my arms close to my stomach.

"NEVIN!"

"D...Darin?" I said slowly and looked around, instantly regretting it as my head spun with the two views. Slowly I covered my right eye with both bodies, and focused my sight on the bright forest around me.

A yard away, to my left sat Darin, shaking slightly as his breath puffed into the air. Next to him sat the little book and Darin's knapsack.

"Your still here," his voice quacking as a sob fell out, "But you look funny."

I looked at myself through the left eye and saw that he was indeed, correct. A black button up short sleeve shirt with orange lines along the sides fit snugly to my upper body, a low collar around the neck.

On my legs were a pair of black gym shorts with silver sides, whilst beneath that and under were a pair of blue jeans that led down to a pair of green, white, and orange tennis shoes.

Across my chest led an orange band that held on a light backpack, and in my left hand was a pokeball. But it was all ethereal, transparent enough for me to see the ground below me.


	4. Traveler at Heart

Ch.4

I looked back at Darin and saw he was unchanged, except now he wore a heavy winter coat.

"You used the book again, that's why I'm here, isn't it?" I said, my voice calm.

"Yeah!" He shouted gleefully, "and your eyes and hair changed too..."

"Really?" I asked, the fact truly peaking my interest as I wondered if they were a different color than both of my memory sets. "What colors are they now?"

"Your eyes are copper, and your hair is borwn!" he shouted, breaking into laughter. "you look like a little kid! But, actually, you really do look younger, and... different."

I sighed at the last comment. " You remember how I looked to you before Darin? Well, when you used the book, my soul must have merged into another body, but in _this_ world. In this world my eyes were copper and my hair was brown, but you using the book again changed that." I whispered, taking in his look of shock. "I completely lost all the physical stuff from my old body."

"I'm sorry." he said, succumbing to shock.

"Don't worry!" I laughed. "Copper is my favorite color, and the brown hair won't be a sore thumb, if I remember this world right!"

A shudder wracked my ethereal body, and I faded a bit.

"Darin." I said seriously, the tone grabbing his attention. "I'm fading. I live in Petalburg City, Hoenn. I'm going to be leaving soon on an adventure. Come find me."

"H...Hoenn? So we're in the Pokémon world? How will I find you?"

"Yeah, we're in the Pokémon world, my name here is Danniel Sands, and I'll try to take the gym circle, so some battles should get on the news if I'm good enough." I said, rushing it all out as the shudders grew more violent. "And I think this is for you, take it." holding out the Pokéball for him.

He took it and looked up, "Th-"

…

Then it was dark...

…

My left eye slowly readjusted to the backyard in Hoenn, where one arm was still curled around the egg. I lowered the other arm and rocked back, a smile on my face.

Darin was here, in this world, and we would find each other. Obviously he wasn't in Hoenn, judging by the climate I had seen him in, but he was _here_!

The grass rustled behind me, and I jumped, spinning to face whatever it was.

Another smile lit my face as I saw Jake, my dad's Furret approaching.

"Hey Jake," I said happily, taking a calming breath to soothe my nerves.

I stood and scritched his ears, making him let out a muffled murr. In his mouth was a berry, and as I took it I realized it was an aspear, my favorite kind ever. I reached up and pulled a Pecha berry down from the tree and handed it to Furret, letting him dig into his favorite sweet treat.

I sat and crunched through the out shell, spitting out the pieces as it came apart. The flesh inside was tender, and I quickly sucked it out, holding it in my mouth.

I puckered as hard as I ever had before as the extremely sour berry sat on my tongue, and I enjoyed every second.

…

Furret perked his ears, then got up and motioned to me to follow. He disappeared in the brush toward the house as I stood and stretched, cracking my back as I felt the calmness of the night settle into the spot I had just occupied.

I felt a few pinpricks on my head and turned my eyes up to see what it was without disturbing it.

"Yan-yan." the bug vibrated on the top of my head, twisting its face so its eyes were looking into mine.

"Hi there, little guy," I said to the oversized bug, "Would you like to join me for dinner at my house?"

The bug vibrated a positive, gripping my head tighter as I started to walk.

…

I ran my hand over Yanma's wings absentmindedly as I listened to my parents after dinner conversation. I was seated on the couch, the egg on my lap whilst Yanma sat on my chest and vibrated, apparently pleased with my touch.

"I just don't think he'll be safe enough by himself!" Dad stated, his voice rising.

"He was just fine this afternoon!" Mom replied, huffing herself up. "He moved himself into the perfect spot as to take the least damage from the blow, kept the egg safe, and _walked_ to the hospital while it was still in his chest, not complaining except for the fact that he couldn't help the S_karmory_ for crying out loud! He'll be fine on his own, and he will start his lessons tomorrow and that is FINAL!"

I chuckled lightly at the argument, knowing from the start that Mom would win. She always did. Tomorrow I would be starting private trainer lessons with Norman, the leader of Petalburg Gym, and I couldn't help the excitement that welled up inside me at the thought of only having to go to the lessons for a week before being given an official training license.

I felt it would be hard to get to sleep tonight, but I knew I would be there on time in the morning


	5. Blasting Off

Ch.5

My parents were surprised when I came home on the third night of my classes and showed them my trainer's license. It was a small plastic card that held a little personal information and had a nice orange border.

It had been easy for me to go through the classes with Norman. Most of what he had to 'teach' me were things that I had picked up as common sense in my last life. The days had been fun when I had been there, being able to go into the greenhouse and spend time with his Pokémon. I was now on good terms with his Vigoroth and Slakoth, but his Slaking had always been asleep when I was there.

"But... it's only been three days!" Dad stated, slumping back into the couch with shock.

I smiled at him and traded a knowing look with Mom. She wasn't surprised. I had always been a quick learner, and this was no different.

"Honey," Mom whispered at Dad. "You know that this was bound to happen. He _has_ been waiting three months, and your sister had a library full of Pokémon books. It's really not that surprising."

"Dad. It's not like I can leave right now anyways! I still have to wait for the egg to hatch, or, you know, find a group to travel with!"

This comment seemed to calm him as he actually looked up and smiled at me. "Well, knowing you, you'll find a group to go with within a day."

I smiled back, knowing that it would take me longer than a day, but I would be looking no matter what. "I'm gonna go outside."

"Looking for Yanma still?" Mom questioned.

"Yah, I haven't seen her since she flew off."

…

I sat next to the stream and stared at the stars. Yanma was not in the mini jungle we had in the back yard, and I had seen no trace of her for the last two days. My egg warded off the late night chill, the heat comforting as I looked at the stars.

High above I could see some night Pokémon leaving their homes and going in search of food for the night. A Zubat fluttered past, screeching lightly and zig zagging past trees and branches, sometimes coming within inches before turning out of the way.

I sighed, the night weighing heavily as I thought about Yanma. Max, Norman's son, had scared her away by his excited yelling and prodding. He had apologized after, and I truly couldn't be mad. Yanma wasn't even my Pokémon, more of an acquaintance. And it was nice to have a friend, even if he was a little younger than me.

Max was a little short and wore large square glasses, his hair was dark and longer, and he looked bookish. He was obsessive about Pokémon, and had tried to make a few guesses about what my egg would hatch into. Every time he did I blocked him out, loudly.

The first time he was so insistent about it that I had had to raise the volume of my blocking out and I plugged my ears until his mother had come in. She had sided with me, then gone off to get us a snack.

I smiled, remembering how Max had tagged along while Norman was teaching me. He spouted random facts about Pokémon and soon enough I made it into a competition by spouting equally random facts about forest survival and traveling.

By the end of the first day Norman had given up and left us to 'teach' each other at the tops of our lungs.

I stared at the stars again, thinking about how if Darin had been there he would have probably been rolling on the greenhouse floor laughing at our shouting match. Darin had always been there for me, and I for him, but now we were separated in a new world, and I didn't know where he was.

…

The quiet was broken by Furret coming through the grass, sniffing me out. I stayed still, laying on the ground and pretending to be asleep to see what he would do.

Furret tripped over me and I suppressed a giggle, wanting it to think I was still asleep. Slowly Furret got up and tried pushing at me, to wake me up, but I refused to move. He huffed and sat on my chest, the air starting to crackle.

I lunged up and pushed Furret back into the water, the thunderbolt lancing through the water and around both of us. I laughed at the electricity that crackled through the air and around me, used to it after years of being with Furret. Water had splashed up and hit my wrist, making the skin burn a little with the current.

After the electricity faded I reached into the stream and pulled out the fainted Furret, slinging him around my shoulders and letting him relax as I walked to the house. He churred lightly at me then fell asleep.

I reached the door and walked in, the smell of dinner making my stomach rumble. The kitchen/dining room was filled by a large circular table surrounded by four chairs. In the center of the table sat several bowls and crocks, each steaming and filled to the brim with food.

My parents were already eating as I sat down and started to fill my plate. Dad caught my eye and raised a brow at Furret, sopping wet and laying over my shoulders.

"I pushed him in the stream." I stated, flourishing a hand and smirking over the ladle I was lifting out of a crock of soup. Mom and Dad were used to how me and Furret played and teased each other by now, and went back to eating after the short explanation.

I swallowed the food in my mouth and sat up, "I'm gonna hang out with Max tomorrow." I stated, earning nods from my eating parents. They knew by now that we had grown to be fast friends, and that we never really 'played', since half the time we were pouring over old videos and books on Pokémon.

…

I arrived at the gym at the same time as May, her pigtails sticking out from under the headband as per usual. I had met her the same day as my first class, mostly as she was getting ready to leave and visit the professor for her first Pokémon. This had made me miss Totodile again, but there was no worrying about that, because we probably weren't even on the same continent.

"Hi May," I said, "You get your first Pokémon?"

She jumped and turned, but smiled as she saw me. "Yah, I got a Torchic!"

"That's great, can I see it?" I asked shyly, truly wondering what they looked like in person, Max having shown me pictures of most Hoenn Pokémon on my second day of class.

"Of course, c'mon out Torchic!"

The ball burst open and out came a little bird looking Pokémon, the orange and yellow vibrant against the slate of the walkway. "Tor-chick!"

"That's cool. Hello little one." I bent over, stabilizing the egg so that it would not topple from my grasp. The little bird looked up at me then sprung in the air, landing on top of my head, little claws digging in and holding on tight as I stood again.

"Oh, my..." May gasped, looking like she had done something completely wrong.

"Don't worry May," I said calmly, "Torchic can sit up there, I'm gonna go in, you coming?"

…


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6

After May and her little Torchic had been hauled off by her parents I sat down with Max, him turning on a new video of the silver conference.

"I can't believe she choose a Torchic," he whined. "It could have been an awesome Treecko, or even a Mudkip! But, no, she had to choose a Torchic.

"You know," I stated, a grin coming over my face, "fire types are the hardest starter to raise in the beginning, and turn into the most powerful at the end."

"So what your saying is that May is gonna be better than me no matter what because she started with a fire type." Max pouted, sulking to himself.

"Not at all," I said, patting him on the back. "She would have to be a good trainer for that, and we both know that she's easily distracted. Heck, she might even go into contests, then she won't be competing against you at all!"

"Thanks for the cheering up." Then, smiling he said, "And I think that your egg is going to-"

"LA LA LA LA, I'M NOT LISTENING, I CAN'T HEAR YOU, LA LA LA LA-"

…

A loud voice startled us from the T.V. Battle we had been watching, and I was disappointed as I missed the trainer's call for the winning blow.

I sighed, "Wanna see who the loudmouth is?"

"I guess so, but I really wanted to hear what the trainer said for his Volbeat to take that Tropius down like that!"

"I did too."

We walked from the room, Max taking a book, and me holding on to my ever present egg. We turned the corner, and standing in the gym was a boy, who I would say was twelve. A hat covered his mussed hair and a Pikachu stood on his shoulder.

"Do you mind." Max stated rudely, "We were watching a match on T.V."

The boy turned and I instantly recognized him as Ash. He had been in the Silver Conference championship match that we had watched earlier.

Max seemed to recognize him too, as his eyes had gone wide. "I know you! You were in the Silver Conference, you lost in the second match!"

I would have face-palmed if I had not been holding the egg, and quickly stepped in front of Max as he started to gush about the match and brag about something or other. I changed the grasp on my egg and held a hand out to Ash.

"Hi, my name is Danniel Sands, it's nice to meet you. The spaz behind me is Max."

Ash returned the handshake. "I'm Ash Ketchum, and this is my buddy Pikachu."

"Pika!" the little mouse yelled before jumping to my shoulder.

I lifted a hand and rubbed it across the ears, earning a contented 'chaaaa' from him. I waved Ash over, and we sat on a bench on the side of the room while Max babbled in the entryway, his eyes glazing over.

I tucked my egg into my pack and lifted Pikachu into my lap. I had him lay down and I placed my thumbs on the electric pouches, started a gentle massage as Pikachu gave off sounds of delightment.

Ash watched what I was doing from beside me, and stayed quiet for a couple of seconds.

"Have you done that before?" he questioned.

The surprise of him talking so suddenly made me jump in surprise, as I had been giving my full attention to Pikachu. My thumbs went a little deep and electricity poured out, encasing me in a golden glow. I slowed down and eased back into the rhythm, making Pikachu loosen up in my lap.

I glanced at Ash after I got the pattern going, and saw that his jaw had dropped in amazement. "I used to have neighbors who had a couple Pikachu and Raichu around, they taught me how to do it. And if your wondering, I have a really good resistance against electricity, my dad's Furret uses it all the time. Rubber sole shoes also help a lot."

Max had snapped out of his trance and walked over.

"So why are you at the gym?" he asked snidely.

"I'm here for a gym battle! Do you know where the leader is?"

"On that matter, _I_ am the gym leader!" Max exclaimed.

At the last comment I burst out laughing, but kept my thumbs going in the gentle pattern, switching to a deeper massage.

"And _I'm_ the champion!" I teased back at Max, "Taking down challengers with my egg!"

Ash started laughing as I laughed harder. I calmed myself after a minute and turned my attention back to Pikachu, letting the other two argue in the background.

…

I eased my thumbs and trailed my fingers over Pikachu's cheeks, breaking it out of its trance.

"Anytime you want me to do that, just let me know, it comforts me as much as it does you." Pikachu jumped up to my shoulder and nestled himself there, taking a light hold on my hair. I smiled and leaned into the nuzzling that it was giving me.

May, Norman, and Caroline had walked in sometime during Pikachu's massage, and were now offering Ash lunch. As they started to head out, I stood and stretched. Pikachu had fallen asleep in the hollow of my shoulder, and I headed my own way out, though not headed to the kitchen.

…

Pikachu woke as I was saying hi to Slakoth. It seemed confused and on edge for a second, but settled back into its spot quick enough. I lifted my hand to Pikachu and placed an Oran berry next to his head, waiting till it was taken out of my hand to start moving again.

The greenhouse was warm, humidity held in the air, but I didn't mind, because I knew none of the Pokémon in here would hurt me. I walked further in and brushed vines out of my path, the underbrush rubbing uselessly against my blue jeans. A few tried to catch at my shirt as well, but they had less success then their lower brethren.

I approached the center of the greenhouse, and started to climb one of the trees there. Usually Vigoroth would have greeted me, but he was with Norman today. I made it nearly to the top before stopping and looking around. Through the sides I could see the small family and Ash leaving the kitchen, looking like they were headed for the gym. Max broke away from the group and started toward the greenhouse.

I knew he was looking for me, but felt like staying in the tree top. I would wait till he found me.

…


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7

Ten minutes had passed, and I climbed down, wondering why Max hadn't found me yet. As I reached ground I brought my egg out and held it close, having missed the weight of it.

I moved through the trees and shrubs toward the door to the gym.

As I went through the door, a strange sight greeted me. There was a Meowth air balloon hovering near the ground, and a group of strangers next to it. One was a woman, and had long red hair that curled at the end. The other was a man, blue hair framed his face, and he held a rose. Between the two was a Meowth that had its claws out. I had come at the end of something they were saying and they turned when I opened the greenhouse door.

I walked forward shutting the door behind me.

"Hey you!" the red haired woman shouted, "Is that the twerp's pikachu?"

"Um... It's Ash's."

"Well dat's just poifect!" the meowth said.

I did a double take at the Meowth, and walked up to it and sat down.

"Wow, you can talk! And standing on two paws like that is bad for you, I'll help work out the kinks, if you'd like."

"Pika pika!" Pikachu shouted in my ear, tugging my hair. I turned to look at him and smiled translating what he said as something like 'don't do that!'.

"I gave you a massage, and now your being selfish and saying I can't help this Meowth. You should be more generous, I'll give you another one later." I said, drawing Meowth into my lap and running my fingers through his fur as I tucked my egg in to my side.

I started kneading into his forepaws, getting a purr out of him, then moved on to the legs. Pikachu jumped off of my shoulder and ran over to where Ash was arguing with the red head.

"So, are you guys here to challenge the gym?" I asked the blue haired man. "He's the tall one over there."

The man looked down at me and smiled, which I returned.

"My names Danniel, is this Meowth yours?"

"No, it isn't, he's part of our team. And my names James, the hothead over there is Jesse."

I moved my hands down to Meowth's back paws and kneaded them, getting a contented moan out of him.

"You must be pretty good at massage." James said.

"Nah, not really. I just learned some general stuff from my old neighbors. The only specific thing I know is for the Pikachu family, and that was because they had a bunch of them. For most other Pokémon I can usually just help them loosen up, but only those with a somewhat similar form to Pikachus."

By this time I had finished the massage and helped Meowth back to his feet.

"Tanks fer dat."

"Any time, I feel good when I'm doing it, so it's no problem. By the way, James, do you have any other Pokémon in you group?"

"Yes, I have a Weezing and Jesse has an Arbok."

"Hmm, I wouldn't know where to start on either of those, sorry."

At this moment Jesse headed this way and spotted me and James talking. 

"Are you recruiting this twerp, James?"

"I wouldn't want to join a team, I don't think. It would be cool to go in the hot air balloon, though." I said wistfully.

"Well, today's your lucky day. If you can get Pikachu to come with, then we'll give you a free ride!"

"Really!" I said, excitement taking over. I ran over to the hot air balloon and turned. "C'mon Pikachu! If you come with I get a free ride!"

Ash and May looked completely stunned, but I didn't care, I was already climbing nimbly in.

"Pipichu!" Pikachu yelled at me, scrambling over the ground towards me.

He jumped in the air, and was almost to me when a sack caught him. I was surprised, and jumped as it was thrust into my arms and the two climbed in, Meowth jumping up after. Jesse cackled and grabbed the bag. James looked sympathetically at me, and held onto my egg whilst Meowth tied my hands and feet.

"Weezing, use smokescreen!" James yelled, the ball bursting open and a deep haze falling over the ground as the balloon sped away. I was in shock and sat back before I fell over, my hands resting on my knees. James set my egg in my lap, and I nodded to him as I curled around it.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch.8

The balloon landed in a forest clearing, the canvas having sprung a leak. I was hauled out and set against the side of the basket by James, who then set the sacked Pikachu in my lap next to the egg before leaving to discuss something with Jesse and Meowth.

"Pikachu," I whispered, "They left you with me, but I'm all tied up. Please don't use any attacks, I can handle a thunderbolt, but I don't know if the egg can."

"Pipichu pika pichu." Pikachu responded, voice muffled by the bag.

…

"There they are! We're here to save you!" Norman shouted as he and his wife rushed forward, only to fall into a hole.

"Mom! Dad!" Max shouted, as he and May ran forward, only to fall into _another_ hole.

Ash came from the bushes and shook his head as he helped them all out. By now Team Rocket had returned and they laughed at the helpless Ash, whose only Pokémon was in a sack in my lap. Norman called out Vigoroth, who got angrier than normal when it saw me tied up. May let out her Torchic, but looked like she didn't know what to do.

Jesse and James let out their own Pokémon, effectively making it a two on one match, as Meowth didn't seem to be in the fight.

"Vigoroth, use scratch!" Norman shouted.

Vigoroth ran forward and slashed out at both of the opponents, its blows quick and repeated, turning the scratch into more of a fury swipes.

"Arbok, bite!"

"Weezing, sludge!"

Arbok bit down on Vigoroth's claw, holding it still as Weezing spit sludge into the exposed face. Vigoroth fell back a little as the sludge made a slight burn that glowed purple. My eyes widened as I saw Vigoroth get poisoned.

He quickly retaliated, swiping Arbok off and sending it crashing into the balloon right behind me, then doing the same to Weezing, who crashed into Jesse and James.

Finally getting Torchic's attacks down, May had it use an ember on the balloon, the machinery on board exploding and sending me flying forward as Team Rocket flew into the air.

I curled around my egg, protecting it as I sailed through the air, but a hard landing never came. Vigoroth caught and hugged me close, wailing his name over and over as he rocked me, the egg, and Pikachu, who I had also curled around.

"It's okay now, Vigoroth, I'm safe now." I said, rubbing my head into its chest.

As Vigoroth set me down and cut open the ropes, Ash ran up and opened the bag for Pikachu.

"Sorry for not listening Pikachu."

"Pipichu, pikachu."

I reached into a side pocket on my pack and brought out a pecha berry, handing it up to Vigoroth as I lay against him. I heard him take a bite of the berry, and a little juice dripped into my hair. I ran my hand over Vigoroth's claw and arm to my right, silently thanking him for the rescue.

A bright light started glowing, and I looked down to see it was from my egg. A smile lit my face as I leaned back into Vigoroth, happiness at finally being able to meet my starter running through me. The egg glowed brighter, sending away any shadows, and started to change shape.

As the light faded, I looked down to see a small, mousy shape. The underside was cream and the top was a nice blue with coppery red spots. Its eyes were squinted, but it looked as if it was smiling at me. _A Cyndaquil, _I thought.

"CYNDAQUIL!" the small thing yelled out.

I happily picked it up and cradled it in my arms, rubbing my chin against the top of its head, familiarizing the two of us as I had seen my neighbors do many times before with their Pikachus.

"Hey Ash, can I travel with you?" I asked the older boy, hoping that he would say yes.

…

"And _then_ the egg hatched!" I finished, my parents staring at me as if I had grown another head. Which was pretty close to the truth, considering that Cyndaquil was permanently attached to my shoulder at the moment.

"So your leaving now?" Dad asked.

"Yeah, Ash is leaving in an hour, and I have to get there in time."

"Well, I guess you had better pack." Mom said, making a shooing motion with her hands.

"Already did, I'm gonna leave and say bye to Norman and Max before I leave with Ash and May, though."

"Well, I guess it's time for your present then."

"P...present?"

Dad held out his hand, and sitting in them were a pair of goggles, the lenses tinted copper. It was easy to tell what they were. GoGoggles had been on my birthday list three months ago. I took the goggles and placed them on, the lenses fitting exactly right. I pulled them down to my neck, and hugged my parents, saying a last goodbye before I turned to leave.

I stopped next to the front door and glanced at the mirror. My shirt was crisp and clean, same with my jeans. The orange strap of my pack crossed my chest. My shoes were scuffed and worn, but comfortable. My hair was pushed to the side and sat perfectly on my head, staying in my sort of mussed up style. And now, around my neck sat the goggles that matched my eyes, and with them, the reminder of my hope to see the desert and meet the Pokémon there.

…

The goodbyes at the Gym were short. Max had claimed that he _had_ to come with us, because he knew more about Pokémon than May, and Ash had said yes to him.

"Don't worry," I whispered into May's ear. "He has no idea what he's getting himself into. And we can always help him into... _sticky_ situations."

At my words, May's groan turned to a laugh and I chuckled along with her as Max gave me a dirty look.

"One last thing." Norman said, catching our attention. "These are for you."

In one hand was three badge cases, and in the other was a PokéNav. I took a badge case as well as Ash and May, while Max took the PokéNav and got hyper about it.

As we walked away I rubbed a hand against Cyndaquil's snout and offered him a berry.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9 Beginning a Journey

"Any chance that we'll stop for lunch soon?" May asked.

Max then complained about not seeing any wild Pokémon. Of course he had also been irritating me constantly over the fact that Cyndaquil is a starter from another region. I just sighed as they started arguing between who should get their way first. That's siblings for you.

"STOP TALKING!" Ash yelled. "We'll stop for a quick lunch then look for Pokémon!"

"Sounds good." the two yelled at the same time. We stopped at a nearby set of rocks and sat down. Me, Ash, and Max set our backpacks on the ground and for the first time I realized that May had a skimpy little bag that would barely hold anything.

"Lunch time!" Ash called out. "We needed a break anyways."

"No good looking for stuff on an empty stomach." I said, holding Cyndaquil close. "Hungry buddy?"

"Cynda quil!" he called, squinted eyes locked on my bag.

The three started to laugh slightly before May asked, "Ash where's lunch?" They went around blaming each other and finally they realized there was no food.

Pikachu grabbed a container from Ash's bag and – after opening it – collapsed and kinda cried its name.

"Sorry buddy," Ash said, looking bashful, "It's too bad Brock didn't come with. He's a friend of mine that knows loads about Pokémon, but he really knows how to cook!" Pikachu and Ash both drooled and I just shook my head. Max dug into his bag and drug out a box.

"What you got there?" May asked.

Ash spotted it at that moment. "Chocolate cookies!" They all started talking about how great the cookies were. Ash then went on to ask how to divide the single one up.

"Hey, guys?" I half called, half asked, but they weren't listening to me. "Guys!" I called louder, handing an apple from my pack to Cyndaquil. They seemed to be his favorite fruit.

Just then a Taillow swooped down and stole the cookie. I laughed as the three ran after it, yelling for it to come back. Shaking my head I gathered the packs and then picked up Cyndaquil, who was still munching on the apple, and ran after.

"Wait up!" I yelled.

"What is that Pokémon!" Ash yelled out. He then whipped out his pokedex and identified it. I looked at the thing and compared it to the machine that I had received in Jhoto. They looked very similar, but I liked mine better.

"Come back with that chocolate!" May yelled, running ahead of the others. I was falling even further back than before. Jeesh, were these kids on drugs or something that they can run this fast? Maybe it was the fact that I was carrying all the packs and a Cyndaquil in my arms.

"I want it back, give it back!" I heard May yell out somewhere ahead, then scream out. I came up on the clearing almost a whole minute later.

"Take-your-packs-guys!" I panted out, coming up to them without looking around.

"Watch out for the Taillow, Danniel!" Max yelled as a Thunderbolt flew over my head. I threw the others packs at them and stared at the flock that was now surrounding us. Another Thunderbolt flew out and the Taillow quickly recovered.

"I bet that ones the leader!" May called out, pointing to one that had a black rimmed beak. Was this a shiny Pokémon? I returned Cyndaquil quickly, wanting to make sure he didn't get hurt.

"Well, the chocolate mustache on its beak means its also the one that started this!" Max said. I could almost smack myself for my stupidity. It was chocolate, not a shiny Pokémon. Though that would be cool, considering it was one of the first wild Pokémon I'd seen.

"Taiiiillllooooow!" It called, getting ready for another assault.

"Watch out Pikachu!" Pikachu jumped over it and the Taillow came back for another hit, this one connecting. "Thunderbolt!"

The electricity was broken through and then all the Taillow around us yelled out and started a dive.

"Foretress! Explosion!" voice yelled out and a strange looking Pokémon burst out in front of us. It glowed then exploded, sending up a cloud of dust which we quickly disappeared into.

In no time at all we were out of the forest and away from the Taillow swarm. I sighed happily and watched the stream run by. There was a rocky beach to either side of it and about thirty feet to the nearest trees. I studied our rescuer and took in his travel worn clothes.

He had darker skin and squinched eyes that reminded me of Cyndaquil. His nose was very pointed and he seemed to smile a lot. He had dark brown hair, similar in color to mine, and seemed to be constantly smiling. For clothing he had a green shirt and a brown and orange button up with big pockets. He also had brown cargos.

His clothes looked cool, but I liked my orange shirt and black cargos better. They were actually very comfortable!

"Guys," Ash started, "I want to introduce you to Brock."

"Nice to meet ya." I said, shaking his hand. He seemed like the type to get Ash out of all sorts of trouble. "Thanks for saving us."

"You should really thank Foretress." He said, pulling out a Pokéball that had a yellow type pattern on the side. "Good to see ya again Pikachu."

"Pika pika!"

"Looks like you got hurt a little." Brock commented. He pulled out a spray and put a couple squirts on Pikachu. Pikachu shuddered back like it got stung, then blew on the spot. Must be some sort of anti-bacterial.

"So Brock, what are you doing out here? I thought you were going home." Ash asked. Just like him to look a gift... Ponyta in the mouth.

"I did go home." Brock explained, that smile still on his face. "Everything was fine so I decided to come back out. Professor Birch said you were headed to Rusborro City, so I decided to come out and find ya."

"Hey! Does that mean we're gonna travel together again!" It was more a statement from him then a question.

"If ya don't mind." Brock said, then shook hands with Ash. Oh well, I thought, the more the merrier. At least he didn't seem like the kind to constantly argue like May and Max. Maybe I would get along with him better than any of the others. Maybe he would know a little about raising new Pokémon!

"Let me introduce you to my new friends." Ash said, waving a hand towards us. Great, I was being lumped with the spazzes... "This is May and her brother Max from Petalburg City. And next to them is Danniel, he's from Jhoto. All of you, this is my friend Brock, he's training to become the world's best Pokémon breeder."

"Hi there." May said.

"Hey Brock, nice to meet you. It's cool being a breeder, isn't it?" Max said, going all googly eyed. It struck me that I really had no goal yet. Maybe I should think about it. I had already told Darrin that I would be doing the Gym circuit, but what about after that? There were contests, breeders, and a whole bunch of other things...

"Yeah, I still got a lot to learn though." Brock said, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"When I met Brock, he was the Gym Leader in Pewter City." Ash bragged. Both May and Max 'oohed' at this and told him how their dad was Gym Leader in Petalburg. I just sighed and shook my head. Here my dad was in the Devon Corporation and Mom was nurse. It was weird traveling with all these almost famous people.

"I bet you two want to become Gym Leaders too!" Brock said.

"I don't know about that..." May said, trailing off.

"I don't even have a Pokémon yet." Max whined.

"What about you Danniel?"

"I'm not sure..." I said, trailing off. "There's tons of things I could be. I know I'm doing the Gym Challenge here, but I don't know if I'd like Contests or Breeding or any of that..."

"Don't worry, you'll figure it out. And Max, don't worry either. That's actually why I left all my other Pokémon at home, so my brothers could practice."

May kinda slid forward and looked embarresed. "Is it true? What Ash said? About you being a good cook?" I could have face-palmed at her forwardness.

"Sure is, let's have some lunch." He said back. All of the others – besides me and Brock – cheered. We then walked over to a backpack that looked like it had been ransacked. Brock freaked and yelled about how his sandwiches had been stolen. He got over it quickly, though, and suggested that he make a stew. We all readily agreed.

"Hey, Brock?" I asked, embarrassed that all the others were gathered around him while he cooked. I really wanted to talk to him privately, not being one much for an audience.

"What's up?" He asked, seeming undisturbed by the others drooling around him. That is until I saw that his smile was more forced this time.

"My Cyndaquil just hatched and I was wondering if you could take a look at him. I know that when they first hatch they aren't suppose to battle or anything and some need special diets..." I trailed off and rubbed my arm, glad that the others were too engrossed in watching the stew. "I have been feeding him berries and an apple though."

He passed the ladle to Max, motioning for him to stir, then walked over to me. "Call him out, then, and I'll take a look."

"C'mon out, Cyndaquil." I said, tossing the ball forward. As he came out he yawned, then came over to me and I picked him up. "So, how's he look? Cyndaquil, this is Brock and I asked him to do a check-up on ya. He's training to be a breeder."

"Cyiyn!"

"This Cyndaquil seems to like you a lot. He is also very healthy and won't need a special diet. Berries and fruit are very good for new Pokémon." Brock said, hand on chin. He then stroked a finger down Cyndaquil's back. "When did the egg hatch?"

"Yesterday."

"Wha!" He yelled, looking very surprised. "That's amazing! This Cyndaquil looks like it could start battling in a day or two. Usually it takes awhile longer than that! You must have raised him very well."

I blushed and was about to thank him when the Taillow from earlier flew into the clearing and confronted Pikachu. They talked back and forth then Ash asked it to battle. It agreed.

Taillow flew up and Pikachu dashed out onto some rocks sticking out of the stream. I watched closely as the battle started. Taillow flew low, right above the stream. All I could think is that if Ash called for a Thunderbolt on the water it might lance out and connect with the Taillow. Instead he called for a Quick Attack.

Pikachu jumped from rock to rock as a blur, a white streak left behind it. Taillow barely dodged the attack with a barrel roll and I let my held breathe out. While I was journeying with Ash, I was really rooting for the Taillow!

Pikachu jumped back and forth between the rocks and I watched intently as the others chattered behind me. This was awesome!

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash called. Pikachu yelled out and electrocuted the bird. I gasped as it fell, smoking, but sighed as it got right back to flying and charged towards Pikachu again. This time Pikachu was caught by the tail and sent a blast of electricity into Taillow. The bird resisted and flung Pikachu into the water.

It started to swoop and put its wing into the water. Pikachu started using Thunder and the two collided, sending electrified water up in a great spout. When it crashed down Pikachu and Taillow were both still standing, but both were very winded.

I watched as it charged in again. Then a Pokéball flew past me and collided with it, absorbing Taillow in a red light. It quite flashing and Ash went to pick it up. After bringing it back he let it out. The Taillow was gasping.

"It's okay now, calm down." Ash said. Brock walked forward and sprayed Taillow with the potion and it gasped, looking stung, but then straightened up. Ash then wiped the chocolate from its beak with a handkerchief. Taillow flew up onto Ash's shoulder.

"Taillow, your my very first Pokémon here in the Hoenn region." Ash explained. "Yay! I caught a Taillow!" He called, giving a piece sign.

"Pi pikachu!"

"Taillow!"

Tailow then turned to the trees, and I turned to see that the rest of the flock was coming out. The trees were large compared to them, but I saw that there were so many! Pikachu jumped forward to confront them, then Tailow flew forward, trying to talk to them.

"You won't talk 'em out of it Tailow!" Meowth yelled from the tree line. Him, Jesse and James were all standing on a rock near the trees. They looked like targets to me, so out in the open.

"It's Team Rocket!" Brock yelled. They laughed and pulled dramatic poses.

"Prepare for trouble from in the skies."

"Make it double, then say goodbye."

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!'

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jesse!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight, fight, fight!"

"That's right!" Meowth finished.

"What's up with the theme?" I called.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN TWERP!" Jesse yelled, face red.

"Well, wouldn't you get away faster without saying a whole theme and letting everyone know who you are?"

She just screamed something unintelligible, then they went into a monologue about how brilliant their plan was. I guess they were those types of people who never learned. Of course, I was still mad at them for kidnapping me and Pikachu before.

"Well, wud ya look at tat!" Meowth called, "The biggest twerp has made a comeback and the new one's still wit ta group!"

While they argued about something or other I simply walked forward. I guess noise is a good distraction, cuz they didn't see me coming. Standing at the base of their rock I looked down to Cyndaquil. "Think you can hit 'em with some fire power?" I asked.

"Cyn Da!" The little guy yelled. The flame started on his back then he fired an ember at Team Rocket. They screamed as the small bits of fire pelted them and burnt tiny holes in their clothes. When the fire died down the glared at me.

"What was that for!" James whined.

"Ya, wat's the big idea!" Meowth called.

"That's for kidnapping me and Pikachu." I replied calmly, picking Cyndaquil up again. "Now we're even, so don't even think about doing anything to upset the balance." They looked at me and backed away a little. I then walked back and sat by the stew. It sure did smell good!

"Tailow attack Pikachu!" Meowth called.

"Oh no you don't!" May yelled back, "Go, Torchic!" I watched as Torchic just ran forward then knocked itself out on the rock. "No Torchic! Return!" Yep, Max had nothing to worry about, May was probably gonna give up before the second badge.

Just then the timer went off. They gathered around and commented on the stew as I grabbed myself a bowl. The Tailow even flew down and Brock invited them to join us for lunch. They all looked enthusiastic about it.

Pikachu Thunderbolted away Team Rocket.

We then ate and had a good meal. I was stuffed with the one bowl I took, while the other three had at least three servings each. "How can you guys pack that much away?"

"I don't mind," Brock said, "It just makes cooking even more fun!" After the Tailow flew off we were on our journey again, after washing the dishes of course!

**A/N That was Season 6 Episode 4! I know it is almost exact, but the start is going to be that way for a bit. As we get further I will be able to change the episodes more and more to my own thing! Keep an eye out for these changes, as some are gonna be subtle.**

**And feel free to review! Also, I want votes on whether I should put Contest Shipping in here! All you Advancshipping people can save your complaints, I like Pokeshipping too much!**

**Vote on here and in my profile poll for whether I should have Contestshipping! Majority rules with me counting as more than one vote. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Season 6 Episode 5.**

Ch.10

As we walked on into the forest I thought back to the battle Ash had just had. He had beaten the trainer and his Beedrill. May was amazed at it, along with Max. I just wondered what it would be like to battle with Cyndaquil. I wouldn't have known what to do. In fact, all I knew of Cyndaquil's moves were Ember.

I decided to remedy that by pulling out my Jhoto issue Pokédex. "Cyndaquil, the Fire Mouse Pokémon. Normally mild and even tempered, Cyndaquil will shoot a scorching flame out of its back when upset." it chirped out. I then clicked on moves and read 'Tackle', 'Smokescreen', and 'Ember'. Strategically I was set. It would just take time for Cyndaquil to learn the best way to use the moves.

I rubbed across Cyndaquil's ball and smiled. "Pika pi!" Pikachu shouted, startling me from my thoughts. Ahead a giant Zigzagoon leapt across the path.

"And what's that?" May asked.

"That is a GIANT Zigzagoon!" I replied, startled by the pure size of it. It dodged back and forth between the bushes and we started to follow. Ahead there was a small hill area that had even more of them on it.

"Look at that, there's about a zillion more of 'em" May said. Pikachu agreed. Ash took out his Pokédex and scanned them. "Zigzagoon, the Tiny Raccoon Pokémon. Zigzagoon is extremely curious and so ends up walking in a zigzag path between things that interest it." They were staring at a tree that was filled with Pinsir and below that a couple Sentret.

I thought they all looked cool, and I definitely wanted one! I had a few Pokéballs in my bag for this exact situation. I reached back into my own pack and brought one out, bringing Cyndaquil's ball out at the same time. I really need a belt, I thought to myself.

"Hey look, those Zigzagoon are interested in that Sentret and the Pinsir." Ash said, repeating my thoughts exactly. Then the giant Zigzagoon stood on its back legs.

"Oh Kay!" it yelled. It then whipped off the Zigzagoon costume – as it turned out to be – and everyone in my group freaked. I dropped one of the extra Pokéballs in the process.

"It disguised itself as a human!" May said.

"Are you really that dumb!" I snapped, picking up the dropped ball.

"You wanna take another whack at that sis, cuz it really is a human!" Max berated her.

"I didn't know Zigzagoon could evolve into humans." she said. Ugh, the stupidity is sickening. I just gave her a 'Are you really that dumb, or were you taking stupid pills' look, and I think I pulled it of pretty well, cuz she glared at me.

"Okay, Zigzagoon, time for you and I to do some battling!" The kid cried out. He was standing in front of them with a Pokéball in his hands and grinning like an idiot. I wondered for a second if the costume wearer was above or below May in IQ. I mean, costumes like that? I guess they worked if he liked being ridiculous all the time.

May and Max interrupted him as he was about to release a Mudkip and I almost laughed as the Zigzagoon wandered away. He then turned on May and Max. "Thank you! This is all your fault that I couldn't catch that Zigzagoon, what's your problem!" He seemed surprised for a second, but I didn't bother to see what happened next. I was determined to catch one of those Pokémon!

I wandered into the trees and followed the swaying tails in front of me. The trees changed the light that fell through the branches to green and I felt sort of peaceful, though I was psyched that I was following a Pokémon I could very well catch.

I heard some talking in the distance, probably the rest of the group, and wondered for a second if it was such a good idea to leave without telling them. By the time I had snapped out of me reverie I had lost sight of the Pokémon around me and I had no idea what way was back.

"Shit." I murmured under my breath. There was no way but forward I guess. I could always call out for help if I didn't find any Pokémon soon. It actually ended up being another ten minutes. In front of me was a small group of trees that a few Sentret were gathered around. I watched as they scanned the area.

Luckily I had spotted them before leaving cover. I pulled out my Pokédex for this. "Sentret, the Scout Pokémon. Sentret is able to see great distances by rising up on its tail. When it spots an enemy, or any kind of danger, it emits a loud, shrill cry as a warning."

Yep, glad that I was hidden. I glanced up and saw their ears twitching. They were probably wondering what that sound was. I was just glad that they weren't running yet. I jumped forward quickly and threw the ball. "Cyndaquil, go!"

Cyndaquil formed from the red light. "Quuuuiiiiill!" I watched as it sized up the opponents and then the flame on its back spurted up. All but one of them ran away.

"Cyndaquil, Tackle it!" I yelled. Cyndaquil raced forward and slammed into the Sentret, causing very little harm. "Now, Ember!" He complied and shot out the burning chunks of fire. The Sentret was ready for it this time and curled up, shining a slight green. It then dashed out and left a white streak behind it.

I knew what this move was. It ended the Quick Attack in a hit against Cyndaquil's side. Cyndaquil skidded across the ground, then hit a tree. "Cynda!" it cried out in pain. Its flames went out and it started crying, then it was gone into the bushes and undergrowth.

"Cyndaquil come back!" I yelled, chasing after it. I shouldn't have battled so soon. Now it had gotten hurt and had run off, afraid. I was scared for Cyndaquil, but I also thought of the forest. If Cyndaquil got startled it could start a fire!

"Cyndaquil, where are you!"

"Sentret sen!" came a small voice after mine. I looked down and spotted the Sentret we had been battling. It was standing on its tail and peering around for Cyndaquil. I nodded to it and it nodded back, following as I cut through the trees. I called and called until my voice hurt, but I heard no response from Cyndaquil.

I heard an explosion off in the distance but payed it no mind. Cyndaquil would be hiding, not searching out trouble. Sentret hopped up to my shoulder and stood on its tail, paw gripping my hair. I was starting to get frantic at this time.

Finally I heard a noise. It was a small gasping type noise and I crouched and looked through the underbrush. There, not three feet away, was Cyndaquil. His red spotted back was heaving and I watched as he sniffled.

"Cyndaquil." I said quietly, making sure not to startle him. "It's okay, you can come out. Cyndaquil turned and then cried out upon seeing Sentret. I watched as Sentret tried to coax it out, then tried to push. Cyndaquil was scared to death of Sentret though. Finally Sentret stood behind Cyndaquil and simply scared it to me. I picked him up and cradled him close, covering his eyes so that he wouldn't see Sentret anymore.

"Thank you, Sentret, for helping me find him." I paused for a second and sniffed, my eyes starting to tear. "I don't know what I would have done without your help."

"Sent, retet." it said, waving to me as I walked away. I cradled Cyndaquil closer to my chest and headed to where I heard the explosion. That would be the most likely place to find Ash, Brock, May and Max.

After pushing through the hundreth tree branch I came into an open field area. There were many Zigzagoon around and Ash was battling the costume guy. I smiled sadly and uncovered Cyndaquil's eyes. He took one glance and squealed in fright, burrowing into my shirt.

"Is something wrong?" Brock asked, coming up to me. He seemed very concerned and I tried to soothe Cyndaquil so that he would stop digging into my skin.

"We had our first battle. It didn't go very well..."

Brock's face seemed to pale, if that was possible. "How not well?"

"He got hit by a Quick Attack and got hurt. He ran off and I had to track him down. The Pokémon we were battling helped me. Now he's afraid of Pokémon."

"This is bad." he replied. "I think that Cyndaquil might have developed a phobia of other Pokémon. I would recommend that you don't bring him any further. He needs to be without other Pokémon, or only with few others. He will need to be reintroduced slowly. Unfortunately traveling is the worst scenario for this to happen in."

I wilted. My starter wasn't going to be able to come with me on this journey? I had put my Pokémon in a situation where this could happen? It was all my fault. I felt tears prick at my eyes again and I bit my lip. I had told Sentret that I didn't know what I would have done without Cyndaquil. Now I was going to have to find out.

"A Mudkip and a Furret." I said suddenly, voice strained by the with-held emotions.

"What?" Brock asked.

"Would he be fine with a Mudkip and a Furret. Those are my parents' Pokémon. Would I be able to send him home?"

"That should be fine." Brock said, laying a comforting arm around my shoulder. "It might take Cyndaquil a little bit, but two Pokémon is fine. You might want to return him, give him minimal contact before you send him back. It might help."

I complied and Cyndaquil was gone in a flash of red. I pocketed the ball and watched the end of the fight, not really caring what was happening. If I didn't have a Pokémon how was I supposed to go through the Gym challenge and meet with Darrin.

I felt a tugging on my shirt and moving up. Then Sentret appeared on my shoulder. "Hi there, bud." I said, patting the little thing.

"Sen, sentret sen!" it said. I looked confused for a second and then it grabbed one of the Pokéballs I was still gripping. It pushed the button once, expanding it and letting it fall to the ground, then pushed it again and was sucked in.

The ball shook once and clicked shut. I picked it up and stared for a second before releasing the little guy. He immediately took a place on my shoulder and chittered excitedly, bringing a smile to my face. I now had a small audience of trainers around me.

"Welcome to the team."

**How do you like it? Big thanks to Delu for being the backboard for my ideas!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Season 6 Episode 6**

Ch.11

"I'm not happy!" May yelled from the back of the group. I turned and looked at her in irritation. She was the person traveling the lightest, yet she was the one slowing us down the most. When she had been running after the Tailow with the chocolate she had gone faster than I could, yet now she couldn't even walk for ten minutes.

"Oh, come on May, we just finished taking a break!" Ash said.

"I wouldn't call that a break." May whined, collapsing onto her knees.

"Fat ass," I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that!"

"Oh, nothing." Sentret gave a little laugh from its place on my shoulder and I smiled at it. I now felt better about sending Cyndaquil home. He would like Jake, I was sure.

"Hey look!" Max exclaimed. "There's a Pokémon Center a little ways away!" I looked over his shoulder at the PokéNav and saw that he was correct. It was a little red 'P' in a circle on the green screen.

"I called you a fat ass!" I yelled, getting a running head start. There was no way she was going to lay there after I said that! I raced down the path and could hear her storming behind me. I flickered through Sentret's attacks, but came up empty handed for anything that could stop her. If only he knew some of those cooler moves... But those took practice.

May had almost reached me when the Center came into sight. I took a hard left snapped a branch at her laughing as it whacked her in the face. I raced to the entrance and finally stopped for breath. That had been lots of fun!

"I got you!" she shrieked, thumping me on the head. I cringed and made it look like she had injured me worse. There wasn't much power behind that blow when she was worn out. The doors finally opened and I stepped in, rubbing my head. A Nurse Joy looked up and gave me a smile, which I returned, before heading to the phones in the back.

I clicked one on and typed my home number. After two rings Mom's face popped up. She was grinning and Mudkip was next to her.

"How are you, Danny?" she asked cheerfully, giving a polite nod to Sentret.

"I'm fine Mom, but... Cyndaquil developed a phobia of other Pokémon. My friend Brock, a breeder, said it would be good to have him in an environment with very little Pokémon. Would it be okay if I sent him home?"

Mom looked worried but smiled at me. "Of course that would be fine. We'll take good care of him here, won't we Mudkip?"

"Mud Kip!"

I sighed gratefully and put Cyndaquil's ball in the transporter. Back in the main room an officer Jenny had just walked in. "Nurse Joy!" she shouted. She then saluted and the Growlithe at her side sat down.

"Well, look who it is. Officer Jenny!" Nurse Joy responded.

"Not you too!" Brock shouted, going up to her. "Why hello there. I see your eyelashes are one tenth of an inch longer than any other Jenny in the country." I was weirded out by how Brock was this stalkerish. And I had thought him the best amongst the group to be friends with!

"They are?" she asked, "They are!"

"Don't tell me, there are a bunch of Officer Jennys, too." May said. Max held up his little guide book for May to see. "I told you not to tell me!"

"Anyway, Nurse Joy I need to find out if any injured Pokémon have been brought to your Center recently." Brock looked dejected and I couldn't help the smile that formed.

"Why no." Joy replied, "But why do you ask?"

"There have been a few reports of a poacher operating right in this area!"

"A poacher!" everyone responded in unison.

"Based on his methods I would guess it's this Pokémon Hunter Rico. He thinks nothing of injuring Pokémon in order to catch them." Jenny said, holding up a wanted poster.

"We went through a pretty torn up area a little bit ago." I said, trying to be helpful.

"We did?" came the unanimous response from my group.

"You did?" Jenny asked, a beat behind.

"Really guys, pay more attention to where we are!" I admonished. "It was a little ways back and the area was kinda torn up. I thought that maybe a big Pokémon had just gone through the area..."

"You must take me there!"

As we arrived in the clearing I immediately spotted a thing that looked like a shuriken. There was a bit of net attached to the end of it and I pulled it out of the tree. It was sharp around the edges and I accidentally nicked myself on it.

"This what your looking for?" I asked Jenny, handing her the piece.

"Yes, this is a piece of a capture net, commonly used by poachers!" she exclaimed. We then started to search the area more.

"Hey, look at that!" Max exclaimed, "Tire tracks." They were indeed there and pretty deep. It looked as if the person driving had been doing so recklessly due to the large amount of torn up earth.

"The poachers must be traveling by car, They're still fresh!"

"Then what are we waiting for?" I called, "let's follow them!" I was off and down the path, following the tracks and making sure the others were still behind me. Wouldn't help to run into the poacher when I only had one Pokémon!

A large explosion went off in the distance. "What was that?" I asked, seeing the very edge of a dust cloud raising above the trees. It was a ways away, but in the right direction for the tire tracks.

"It must be the poacher." said Max.

"Let's head in that direction." Brock said. I was off again, this time not worrying about being ahead of the group. I raced through the trees instead of following the path. I heard more explosions as I jumped past a group of Pokémon, paying them no mind. Then, ahead, I saw someone.

As I came close I realized that it was the man that had been on the wanted poster. I glanced behind me, but I had left the group in my dust. Guess it was up to me until they got here...

"Hey, kid!" he yelled, "You seen any poison Pokémon around here!" I gritted my teeth, remembering the group I had passed. They had all been poison Pokémon! And he was hunting them down!

I won't let you get them!" "Sentret!"

"Oh, a goody goody , eh?" He took out a Pokéball and enlarged it. "Go, Fearow!"

The large bird was intimidating but Sentret jumped down in front of it. "Sentret, start with Defense Curl and then dodge around with Quick Attack!"

"Fearow, Drill Peck! I watched nervously as Sentret dodged with the Quick Attack. All it had to do was delay until the others got here... The pecks gouged the earth heavily and I hoped my little scout would not be hit, they looked powerful.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" came Ash's voice. I grinned as the large bird was electrocuted, then something unexpected happened. Sentret stopped dodging – right next to Pikachu – and fired its own Thunderbolt into the shock. It was weak and probably wouldn't charge a battery, but it was a Thunderbolt!

Fearow collapsed to the ground and the poacher tried to bring out another Pokémon. Growlithe leapt forward and nipped his hand, getting him to drop the ball and the net gun he was holding. I just grinned as Officer Jenny read him his rights.

"You did awesome Sentret, and you learned a new move! We'll work on it and you'll be as strong as Pikachu in no time! Now, return."


	12. Chapter 12

**Season 6 Episode 7**

Ch.12

"We're lost! And if the blame belongs to anyone, it's you!" Max yelled, interrupting my nice, half quiet viewing of nature.

"Why is it my fault?" May whined.

"Why don't you both just shut up!" I interrupted, fed up with the constant arguing. I really wished that Max hadn't been allowed to come with. Although May whined more, he instigated more problems.

"It's Max's fault, he was in charge of the PokéNav!" May argued, "He should have been doing a better job as our navigator!" I quickly clamped my hands over Max's mouth and smiled at May, trying to diffuse the tension. I just wanted to look for a new Pokémon before we made it to the first Gym. I had a better chance if I got something that could actually hurt rock types!

"Hey, come on, no one's to blame!" Brock said, holding May back. "Me and Ash get lost all the time but we never fight about it!"

"That's right, when we were traveling around with Misty we probably set the record for getting lost, but we'd always wind up getting to where we wanted to be in the end." Ash said. "Pik, Pika!"

"Ah!" Ash yelled out, pointing to the trees. "I saw something!" I turned and searched through the branches, instantly spotting several green figures.

"It's a Treecko!" Max yelled out. I almost expexted him to scramble up the tree and try to catch one, as they were one of his favorites.

"Awesome, so this is where they live." Ash commented, pulling out his Pokédex.

"Treecko, the Wood Gecko Pokémon. Treecko are able to climb smooth vertical walls and use their thick tail to attack opponents. Since Treecko build their nests in large trees it is said that those trees will live a very long life."

"They're cute!" May gushed. "Look at all of them." I did turn and look again and was surprised that there were now near thirty of them.

"Good, I've really been wanting to catch a Treecko since that first one in Professor Birches lab. This is my first chance to do it." Ash said. "Okay, go Pokéball!" I watched as the Pokéball was bounced back by the Treecko, no problem.

"when you want to catch a Pokémon, you should weaken them in battle first so they have no defense when using your Pokéball." May lectured, repeating Ash's advice from before right back at him. "Isn't that what you taught us the other day, Ash Ketchum?" Ash just dropped his head and looked depressed, mumbling something about getting carried away.

"Now the Treecko's getting away!" Brock yelled as the group of green geckos leapt between branches and further into the forest.

"Wait, Treecko!" Ash yelled, running ahead. May and Max raced after, throwing insults at each other.

"It's heartwarming to see them get along so well." Brock commented before starting off too. Great, more running. I followed as far back as I could without losing sight of Brock. After awhile it seemed that they had lost Ash, for they were grouped together and looked to be waiting for me.

"Why are you always so slow?" Max asked me snidely.

"Says one of the two that can't even keep up when we're walking!" I retorted. It made me mad that the only time they could go fast was when we were full out sprinting. I sucked at full out sprinting! At least this time I had kept them in sight.

"Now, now, you two."Brock interrupted, holding up his hands placatingly. "Why don't we have some lunch?"

I nodded while the other two shouted their agreement. "Pigs." I mumbled under my breath. They were visibly drooling already.

"What do you guys think happened to Ash and Pikachu?" Max asked after he had gotten his plate. He did sound worried, but it was after he had a plate of food and wasn't going anywhere for awhile.

"Who cares!" May said cheerfully. "Let's just all enjoy Brock's delicious cooking!" At least she wasn't pretending. She was steadily eating her way through a third plate. I felt sick just watching. Brock, of course, thanked her.

"How can you be hungry and think about food when Ash might be in danger?"

"You'll be in danger if you don't stop bugging me" May said, "So just give me your food if you don't want it!"

"No! I never actually said I couldn't eat it! Hands off!"

"Ash is fine." Brock assured us. There's no need for us to be worrying about him. He's always getting into scrapes, but with Pikachu he'll be okay, so we can go look for him after we're finished eating."

The other two voiced their agreement while I nodded. I handed one of the little fried things to Sentret and stood, leaving the rest of my food. "I'll get a head start on that, okay guys?" Brock nodded as the other two were too busy stuffing their faces. I sighed and walked into the forest.

"Okay, Sentret, wanna train while we look for Ash?" "Sen Tret!" "Okay, cuz let me tell you, that Thunderbolt could be one of your most powerful moves!"

As the sun set, I returned to the small little camp we had set up. From the way the others were acting I could tell that they hadn't had much luck either. Of course, I hadn't had much luck on two fronts. Sentret was able to use Thunderbolt at will, but it was like the shock you get from an electrical outlet, not the knockout punch that it would be.

I smiled and slipped into my sleeping bag and faded off to sleep.

As noon of the next day approached I looked up to see Taillow. "Hey, guys!" I yelled, drawing the attention of the others to the small bird. "Looks like Ash wants to see us now!"

It led us a ways away, all the time towards a large, dead looking tree.

"Can't you run any faster Max!" May jibed.

"Not with you in the way!"

I was actually running faster then they were today. It was like a breath of fresh air to not be left behind on these all-out sprints. Maybe I was getting faster! Ahead a large canyon-ish area was. There were a lot of Treecko, and one was about to battle Ash and Pikachu.

Ash immediately called for a thunderbolt and the Treecko dodged once, twice, three times! The forth his it dead on, but the ground conducted the electricity away. Treecko ran forward at Pikachu, almost as fast as Pikachu's Quick Attack without actually using an attack.

It slammed Pikachu with it's tail and Pikachu just barely kept its footing, sliding a good ten feet. It made me wonder what I would be able to do with Sentret. Sentret was quick and had a few nice offensive moves to knock Pikachu around with.

Pikachu moved into a Quick Attack and ran full speed at Treecko. Treecko jumped up to dadge and Brock yelled, "Now's your chance!" I wondered for a second if Ash would have known without Brock giving him tips like that.

Pikachu charged up a strong Thunderbolt and sent it at the airborne Treecko. It was hit dead on and called out its name in pain. The yellow aura of electricity finally faded and the Treecko fell to the ground.

"How did an electric attack work against a grass Pokémon!" Max yelled.

"I'll tell you!" Brock said, "Pokemon that are strong against electric attacks are usually so because they diffuse it into the trees or the ground, but they're not able to do that in midair! There's more that decides a battle than the disadvantages."

"Yeah, like the fact that you have friends on the sidelines yelling help when you need it." I jabbed at Brock. "I doubt Ash would have finished it that fast if you hadn't helped."

Ash ran over to the Pokéball that now held Treecko and yelled, "Yay! I've caught a Treecko!" He then released it and asked it if it wanted to travel with us. I thought it was kind of redundant because he had already caught the Treecko...

After a little socializing we were ready to go and we headed back into the forest, waving goodbye to the Treeckos.

**No votes... Really? Come on and click that little button! Tis a simple question: Would you like Contestshipping in Past The Stars?**

**You can vote by hitting the poll in my profile or reviewing the story!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Season 6 Episode 8**

Ch13

I sighed as we sat in a clearing. Everyone except me was drooling over the stew as Brock made it. It smelled just as good over here – slightly downwind of course – and it probably tasted better for not having a crick in my neck to distract me from the taste.

Yet every one was still over there while I lay in the soft grass over here. Brock called out that it was ready and everyone else started to release their Pokémon.

"Okay Torchic, Lunch time!"

"Foretress, come and get it!"

"Taillow, Treecko, it's finally time to eat!"

"Come and get it Sentret!" I called. I watched as all their, mostly rarer, Pokémon came out next to mine. It was weird, I guess, that I felt that way. I knew that after training my Pokémon would be able to hold its own against any of them, but now Sentret seemed kind of common...

Sentret ran over to me before the others materialized and climbed to my shoulder, chittering excitedly in my ear. All the other Pokémon seemed very interested in Treecko. Treecko itself seemed weirded out by all the attention. I knew exactly how he felt.

The others started to welcome him and then he just ran up to a tree branch and sat down. I wished I could do that sometimes. Sentret wrapped its tail around my neck and settled in to watch.

"Treecko come back, unless you wanna miss lunch!" "Pika pika!" Ash called, trying to get his Treecko back down. Treecko simply pulled a twig out and put it in his mouth. It sorta reminded me of all those 'cool' kids that liked to smoke cigarettes.

"You don't think Treecko would rather eat twigs than Brock's famous soup, do you?" May asked.

"Don't worry." Brock commented. "Treecko are tree dweller Pokémon, plus they're pretty shy, so it's probably just more comfortable up there." I walked toward the stew and took the small cup of Pokémon food that had a double ring pattern on it that matched the pattern on Sentret's stomach.

I walked a little ways away from the group and sat next to the base of Treecko's tree. Sentret sat next to me contentedly munching its cased food while I sipped at the delicious soup. It warmed me up a little, not that it was cold here in Hoenn, but I liked being warm.

I watched as Torchic raced around with an apple on its back and grapes in its mouth. It was pretty funny looking like that. I glanced up for a second and when I looked back the apple was bouncing past me. Torchic was following close behind.

I set my almost finished stew down and followed Torchic into the bushes, trying to make sure it wouldn't get lost. I saw that Torchic had found the apple, but in front of it was a giant snake thing! "Seviper, the Fang Snake Pokémon. Seviper is known for its angry disposition, immobilizing its opponents by wrapping its body around them." my Pokédex chirped. That sounded pretty bad to me.

The Seviper lunged forward, eating the apple and scaring the crud out of Torchic. As it moved back to lunge again Treecko shot its twig down to cut it off. It then landed a blow to the snake's head and landed next to Torchic.

Treecko and Seviper both lunged at each other. Seviper used its long body to manipulate its path and it grabbed hold of Torchic, bouncing it on its tail. I could hear the others coming through the bushes, called by Torchic's screams.

"Sentret! Let's help Treecko teach this bully a lesson!" I called as Sentret came through the trees. I lunged in and grabbed for Torchic, and succeeding. When I pulled Torchic closer I got a hard blow to the stomach from Seviper's tail and crashed into a nearby tree.

Treecko and Sentret both charged in but they were cut off by a blast of dark smoke. I coughed as I tried to breathe and listened for the others.

"That's Seviper's haze attack!" Brock called out. It seemed so thick, and to test it I tried to see my hand in front of my face. I failed. I heard Treecko call out its name and then heard the thud of a good attack landing.

The Haze cleared up quickly and I stood, handing Torchic to May. She fussed over it and Brock tried to thank me. I simply waved it away and cringed at the pain in my chest. I looked around for Treecko and nodded to it. Sentret stood just to the right and was talking animatedly.

Suddenly the Seviper appeared from nowhere, slamming Treecko back and into a tree while Sentret received a passing blow on its tail. I heard an audible thud from Treecko and ran forward to try and help. Taillow came from above and used Wing Attack, knocking the snake back. Brock then had Foretress attack it with Spike.

I picked up Sentret on my way to Treecko and it wrapped its small paws in my hair. Getting to Treecko I checked to make sure that I would be clear of the Seviper. I received a stray jolt of electricity from Pikachu and felt my arm go numb.

"Treecko, are you hurt?" "Pi ka chu!" Treecko tried to get up and fell back. Ash immediately picked Treecko up and Brock mentioned a Center ahead. We rushed towards the center and got there in no time.

After Treecko was being taken care of Nurse Joy came up to me and asked if I was okay. I guess I had been cringing with my movements. Sentret also chittered at me worriedly. I quess that I was pretty obvious.

"It's nothing, I said, breathing a little shallow, "Just a bruise. I'll be better after sitting still for a little bit." She looked at me like she didn't believe and told me that it better be the truth. I didn't know Nurse Joys were so feisty!

"Your Treecko will be just fine!" I heard her telling the others. "It needs to rest a bit more then we can release it." Ash thanked her and I had to wonder at the 'we' part. I knew that the bigger cities were staffed by multiple nurses – Mom was one of them, after all – and then I connected it to the Chansey.

The Chansey raced into the lobby and started talking to Nurse Joy. "Are you saying Treecko snuck out of its room?" she asked. After an affirmative everyone went into panic mode. We rushed outside calling for Treecko. Max spotted the bandages first and Brock commented about how Treecko must have headed that way.

"Why do ya think it ran away?" May asked.

"I'm gonna go find out." Ash said determinedly, racing off in the right direction. I was about to follow them, as the last again, when Nurse Joy gripped the back of my over shirt and pulled me back to the center.

"You are going to rest!" she announced, pushing me into the comfortable couches. I just sighed and listened. At least I wasn't running!

It was almost an hour later when the others returned. They explained to me how they had found Treecko training of all things! Then Team rocket had appeared and Jessie had caught the Seviper from earlier. It did match her personality all right...

I congratulated Treecko on the whole revenge thing and wished I had been there to see it. Seems like they do adventurous stuff wherever they go!


	14. Chapter 14

**Season 6 Episode 9**

**Lots of editing on previous chapters to make sure all the things I say are correct. Now, new chapter for you and bringing something a bit forward in the time line. Hope you all like. R&R please!**

Ch.14

"That smells great!" May commented. We were now just in sight of a city, the first since leaving Petalburg. I breathed in myself and smelt population. It was mixed with the nice smell of the forest and some food smells from the city below. Personally I didn't like it. "It's the wonderful smell of the big city!"

"You're right May." Ash agreed. "We've been traveling in the woods so long that I forgot what it smells like!"

"You're kidding, right?" I asked, awed by the fact that they thought that this was a good smell. "It is absolutely disgusting! The only thing I'm looking forward to is a nice long soak at the Pokémon Center."

"I agree with Danniel." Brock said, looking more serious then usual. "We should stay as little as possible. Just stock up on supplies and get a short rest at the Pokémon Center, then leave."

It was a short walk down to the buildings and I watched as the trees were replaced by cold stone and glass. It was a little depressing and I was wishing that Sentret was out so that I could be distracted a bit, but I thought it unfair to call him out when he would probably enjoy this less than me.

"Where should we start? A little window shopping, followed up with dinner at a nice restaurant, and then let's see!" May rambled, instantly becoming the girl that could drag our city outing into a week long stay.

"It's been a good time since I've had a good burger!" "Pika pika!"

"I need to go and stock up on some supplies, too. So, alright, let's check out the town map." Brock said, pulling out a little guide book. May pushed her way to the book, wanting to use it to spot all the stores.

"You know, I bet if we look really hard we can find all sorts of cool city type Pokémon!" Max gushed, looking like he would faint with excitement at the thought. Ash and Max yelled about getting something to eat as they walked away.

"We'll meet back at the Pokémon Center!" Brock yelled back to them. Guess I was in the shopping group.

The shops around town seemed to be mostly clothing and fashion, but I wasn't exactly complaining. I had picked up some new clothes. There was a pair of cargo jeans and a nice sky blue tee shirt. I completed the outfit with a silver short sleeved button up that had pockets like Brock's. Overall I was really liking the new outfit.

But the pride of my purchases was a belt for Pokéballs. I had already attached Sentret's ball and a few empty ones to the back. I was now more able to access them in times of need. There were small catches on each of the holders, to prevent them from simply falling away or being stolen.

"Look guys, all of the latest styles, aren't they great?" May asked as I walked up behind her and Brock.

"They do, I even picked some up for myself." I said, drawing their attention. May went googly eyes while Brock sighed at her. I didn't mind at all. Being told that I looked nice was a great change from the usual insults for not keeping up on the all-out sprints.

"You know, you two. Before you get too involved in clothes shopping we should really invest in supplies and medicine." Brock said, trying to get us back on topic.

"Oh, Brock, later! The time for fashion is now!"

"I can't give an opinion on this matter, as I have already bought all the clothes I want."

We ended up spending quite a bit shopping, both for May's fashion fix and then Brock's supplies. We had made our way to an indoor mall where a lot of people seem to have gathered.

"So, Brock. What kind of supplies did you get?" I asked, tucking my own purchases into my new backpack.

"Oh, emergency provisions and ingredients to make Pokémon food, and medicine if anyone's hurt. That way no matter what we come up against, we'll be ready, right?"

"Wow, that's awesome Brock, you're so reliable and organized."

"What she said." I commented, finally putting my new pack on.

"No one can plan for travel like me."

I heard some people talking loudly to our right, but my attention was to the left. "Hey you two, come check this out!" It was a poster advertising a small battle tournament. There were four rounds, where you were judged by the strategy you used. It was listed as a beginner's only event. "What do ya think May?"

"About what?" she asked, looking a little nervous.

"About the tournament of course! It says beginner's only and it is judged on strategy, not if you win or lose!"

"Oh, _that_... I don't know, don't we have to meet up at the Pokémon Center soon?"

"Actually, we still have plenty of time." Brock said, grinning at the two of us. "It would be great experience for you both and you might win the prize." I glanced back at the poster, not even having read about a prize the first time. There, at the bottom, was listed that the winner received a ribbon and the runner up got a Pokémon.

"Oh, wow! This is actually a Contest! I don't much care about the ribbon, though. I want that prize Pokémon!" Both May and Brock looked at me funny and I traded the look equally. "What? It's not like I'm set on entering Contests, and I haven't been able to find any Pokémon to catch since Sentret. I think it's about time I started looking."

"OK," Brock said, "Just remember that it's all based on strategy and you have to come in second. May, I think this would be a good opportunity for you as well."

"Do I have tooooo?" May whined, pouting as she fell to her knees.

"Ah, the great May Maple has already given in to defeat when she spotted her greatest competition, Danniel Sands!" I boasted, pulling a stuck up pose and puffing out my chest. "For she cannot hope to match the master cunning of so great a trainer!"

A spark lit in May's eyes and she stood quickly, breathing in deeply about to shout some sort of rejoinder. I quickly tugged her bandanna over her face and turned, ready to dash. "Last one there is a rotten Exeggcute!"

The race was short lived and three of us came to the field rather quickly. The contest stand took up a decent portion of the entrance, but the park was chalked and ready to battle. I grinned, scoping out the fields that were scattered across the area. Chalk lines clearly marked separate water, grass, and forest battle fields. Near the other side I spotted what was likely a good portion of sand for a desert field.

I bounced on my feet then dashed to the entry booth, too excited to wait any longer. I cast a taunting smirk over my shoulder at May and she replied with a tongue, making sure to stomp her way behind me.

"Hi there! We're here to enter the Contest!" I said giddily, catching the man's attention.

"Ah, that's good. We were just about to close registration." Soon enough me and May were registered and pushed into the park where other trainers had their Pokémon out. Only one Pokémon was allowed for the competition and me and May only had one anyways.

Off to the side an Oddish was laying out a spread of blue dust, sending out a swirling razor leaf through it that parted it into small waterfalls. Me and May gasped audibly at the display. It was beautiful as the dust settled gently on the grass. Mesmerizing in its own way, at least until you saw that the Oddish was asleep. We walked over and I was the first to congratulate the girl trainer who held her Oddish with a frown.

"That was amazing to look at!"

"Yeah!" May pitched in. "I didn't know that Pokémon moves could be so beautiful like that! It was amazing that your Oddish could do that!"

The girl smiled sadly at us. "Yeah, it is good to look at but Oddish keeps falling asleep. We want to become Coordinators, so we have to do moves that look good and still hit our opponents. We have a long way to go..."

I glanced over to May. The spark in her eye now wasn't the angry, forced to do something spark. It was one of determination. I winced on the inside as my chances in this Contest took a hit. And as if to condemn my fear, May opened her mouth.

"I'm gonna be a coordinator too!"

Oh, shit. A determined May was definitely a setback, but a May who had found her purpose? I'm sunk!


	15. Chapter 15

Ch. 15

Episode 284

"C'mon Sentret, Quick Attack!" I yelled. Sentret dashed through the falling leaves he had created and slammed into the Oddish, whom had paralyzed itself. I bit my lip as I waited for the rest of the leaves to fall and then the Judge called me the winner by knockout. I had to sigh and smile as I picked Sentret up and held it tight.

This was my first official battle and I had done pretty well. The Judge came over and congratulated me as I walked off to the field and to the healing tent. I let my mind go to Darin for a bit. I hadn't seen or heard from him after that day way back at the house. It was odd to think, but he probably had a badge already, wherever he was. I still wanted to believe that it was Sinnoh he had landed in.

"Hey! Did you win your first match?" May asked, coming up behind me with her Torchic in her arms.

"Yeah, and you?" I was half tempted to taunt her about the fact she didn't want to enter but thinking about Darin had dragged me down a little bit. She nodded and grinned widely, then a kid with a crispy looking Cascoon walked in, throwing her a small glare. I just nodded at this. She had probably just used Ember.

"Well from the looks of it you just got lucky." I said, deciding she needed the taunting. If not she'd get overconfident and botch her next match. About three minutes into arguing this backfired on me in the worst way possible.

"And on the Forest Field will by Daniel versus May!" the loudspeaker called. May glared at me and looked about ready to give me the finger. I just had to bite my lip. May + Pissed off + Passionate = Loss for me. I really had to keep up in this battle.

We walked over and got into the marked boxes, glaring at each other. Sentret hopped down from my neck and May tossed her Torchic on the field. Then the Judge waved his flag to start the match.

"Sentret, into the tree!" "Oh no you don't, Torchic, Ember!" May screeched. Little globs of fire went everywhere and I had to hit the ground as a few soared over me. Sentret was in more danger, though, as the field was filled with the fire. He jumped quickly into the tree and climbed, hiding in the leaves from the raining fire.

"More fire Torchic!" May yelled, pointing at the tree. The little bird listened and the Embers broke against the tree, falling in a cascade of heated light. I ground my teeth.

"Sentret, use the electricity to detach leaves and then Quick Attack!" I yelled out. Sentret's weak Thunderbolt did the trick. Leaves started falling from the tree as he dashed around the branches. It really was a repeat of what I had done to beat my last opponent.

Sentret jumped down from the tree and started rushing through the leaves. Then I saw where I had gone wrong. All the Ember attacks were lighting the leaves on fire and I watched as Sentret dashed into the inferno. It wasn't long at all before I heard a thud and when the ashes cleared Sentret was on the ground.

May slowly smiled and then started jumping and celebrating. I returned Sentret to his ball and walked across the field to congratulate May.

"Hey, May, I-"

"In your face Danny!" she yelled, poking me hard in the chest. Torchic was running around like a happy loon. I turned my small smile for her win into a glare as she started bragging.

"Fine!" I yelled in her face. "I'm not going to wish you luck! I hope you freaking lose!" Losing is bad enough but I can't stand braggarts. Silva was proof of that! I stomped away and went to the healing tent, handing over Sentret's Pokéball. I sat in one of the chairs and groaned. Max was never going to let me live it down, losing to May. And May herself would be even worse.

Brock came back with my Pokéball and I blinked in surprise. I hadn't realized he was helping out.

"I hate losing." I mumbled.

I watched May as she reached the finals. Seems even with her bragging that she was still running on that pep talk argument that we had had. I frowned, because she was facing another Grass type. It seemed to be quite the popular choice around here. Torchic had already charred it's body quite a bit and it was panting. I thought about it's funny looks for a second, but made the decision tht if I ran into one I'd try and catch it. It seemed to know a lot of useful moves.

The Bellsprout narrowly dodged another Ember and then used a Vine Whip on Torchic. The vines wrapped around it quick and then tossed it high into the air. Of course, May just called for another Ember. At that height the Ember rained down on the entire field and Bellsprout had nowhere to hide.

By the time that Torchic bounced onto the field, Bellsprout was already being called into it's Pokéball. Out of the matches I had been watching I still thought May would come in first, and that Bellsprout guy would take second or third.

It was a few minutes before an announcer came on stage. He smiled at the crowd before he started. "We would like to thank ALL participants in this R0 contest and now it is time for the prizes! In third place, receiving a Water Stone, is Daniel Sands!"

I blinked, surprised, and just stared before May and Brock hefted me up and pushed me towards the stage. "Here you go young man. I truly think you would have taken first if we had seen more of your moves." I nodded dumbly as he passed me the little bag with a water stone in it. It had a nice cool weight to it and I held it close.

"Coming in second is Gerry Letaki! Winner of our mystery Pokémon!" The lanky Bellsprout trainer walked up and accepted his prize, tucking it away in a pocket. "And our winner of an R0 Contest Ribbon is May Maple!"

I clapped loudly as May, who looked more shocked then me walked onto the stage. She just had her mouth hanging open as the red and gold Ribbon was handed to her and some pictures were snapped of us. After the first flash she had a smile on her face, always the one to look good for a camera.

As we walked into the Pokémon Center, May was drooling a bit over her Ribbon.

"You know, if you look really close the embroidery on the edge of the ribbon is Pokéballs." I commented. It really was a cool looking ribbon. I was disappointed that I hadn't won the Pokémon, but the Water Stone was helping my mood along a bit. All I had to do was catch a Pokémon that could evolve through the use of it. I sweat dropped a bit at the thought.

"Oh, yeah, you're right Danny. That. Is. So. Cool!" she then squeed and I had to cover my ears, Sentret copying my move and expression. Brock laughed at us and then opened the door to the Center.

"May! You'll never guess what happened today!" Max called, running out and hugging her. He had a look of rapture on his face and Ash followed out with a smile.

"Well, you won't guess what happened to me either!" she replied smugly, hiding the ribbon behind her back.

"Oh yeah? I bet anything you did while shopping was nowhere near as cool as finding a haunted mansion!"

"Well I entered a Pokémon battle contest and won first place!" she said quickly in reply.

"Wait, did you say battle?" "Wait, did you say haunted mansion?" they asked each other in unison. Me Brock and Ash laughed as they started squeezing details from each other and left them in the doorway to do so. Ash had caught a table and ordered food for everyone. All burgers, but hey. I was craving them by now.

"So, May entered a battle tournament... And you guys didn't come get me!" Ash whined. I almost choked on the first bite of burger from laughing at him. Brock patted me on the back and then turned to him.

"Actually, both Danny and May entered. Both of them won prizes as well. May took first and Danny took third." I nodded at Brock's explanation. "They were closing registration when we got there so it wouldn't have helped trying to find you. Besides, it sounds like you and Max had a fun time."

"Ba da csh." I said under my breath. Brock threw me a slight frown but Ash was oblivious.

"Yeah, we found a supposedly haunted mansion. It was filled with a bunch of Shroomish and we stopped Team Rocket from stealing them." was his explanation before he dug into his own burger. I was surprised he could resist eating for that long. Me and Brock were the only non-gluttons around here.

Trading banter after Max and May returned, both pouting about missing the others adventure of the day, lightened the mood quite a bit. Soon enough we were walking out of town on a high note, as the sun started to dip in the sky.


End file.
